It's Wrong
by bwiikuk
Summary: Jungkook tau, sangat tau jika ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Namun Ia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Taehyung barang sedetikpun. /Bad summary\ It's VKook! [UPDATE! SEQUEL 2 END]
1. Chapter 1

Title : It's Wrong

Genre : Brothership, Bromance, Sad, Hurt  
Cast : Kim Taehyung or V (BTS), Jeon Jeong Guk or Jungkook (BTS) and Jung Min Ri (OC)  
Length : Oneshoot  
Rating : T

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jungkook tau ini salah. Tapi, Ia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Taehyung barang sedetikpun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jeong Guk atau kerap disapa Jungkook, ialah seorang pemuda tampan yang─sangat─pintar. Banyak orang yang menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya. Perempuan atau laki-laki, _senior_ atau _junior,_ teman sekelas atau bukan, semua menyukainya, , Jungkook tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya cinta. Cinta yang sebenarnya. Yang bukan main-main.

Selama ini, Jungkook mengiyakan saja ajakan para _senior_ , teman sebaya bahkan _junior_ nya untuk berpacaran. Berpacaran dengannya, tentu saja. Maksudnya, Jungkook menjadi kekasih mereka. Ya, begitu.

Bukan bermaksud mempermainkan hati semua orang yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Jungkook hanya menghargai mereka. Jungkook pun mengerti rasanya tak dihargai saat mencintai seseorang, meskipun pada nyatanya Ia tidak pernah mencintai siapapun. Jungkook tidak pernah mencintai, Ia hanya pernah─sering sekali─dicintai.

Sayangnya semua kenyataan di atas harus dimusnahkan begitu saja saat Jungkook untuk yang pertama kalinya melihat seorang _senior_ berjalan di hadapannya. Wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya tinggi, dan sialnya Jungkook menyukainya. Sangat sangat menyukainya. Atau bahkan, mencintainya?

Setiap malam Jungkook memikirkannya. Terlebih saat Ia mengetahui nama _senior_ nya itu. Kim Taehyung. Namanya indah, menurut Jungkook. Dan bagi Jungkook, semua yang dimiliki seniornya itu indah, sangat indah. Wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, lengannya, kakinya, semuanya. Jungkook seolah terobsesi dengan semua itu.

Namun, disaat yang sama, beberapa pertanyaan mengambang dibenaknya. Kenapa Ia mencintai seseorang yang 'sejenis' dengannya? Kenapa Ia mencintai Taehyung, yang nyatanya adalah seorang lelaki sepertinya? Apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga terjerumus ke dalam pesona Taehyung?

Dan tepat sebelum Ia berpikir lebih lanjut tentang jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi, Ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok mahkluk tampan yang sedari tadi berada dipikirannya. Jungkook terdiam, mata bulatnya membelalak lucu. Ia terkejut. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa saat pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung itu menyapanya dengan senyuman yang selalu menjadi faVoritnya selama ini.

.

"Mm, Jeon Jeong Guk, kan?"

Suaranya─ Suaranya terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Jungkook, ya Tuhan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tolong selamatkan Jungkook. Jungkook terlalu gugup, sangat gugup.

"Jeon Jeong Guk?"

"Eh─" Jungkook mengerjap cepat; baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau Jeon─"

"Jungkook, panggil saja Jungkook. Umh, yah, Jungkook." Ucapnya gelagapan.

"Ah, baiklah." Taehyung tersenyum. Dan demi apa, senyuman itu berhasil membuat hati Jungkook meleleh saat itu juga.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia menunduk, tak sanggup memandang wajah Taehyung dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku perhatikan, belakangan ini... Kau─" Taehyung tampak berpikir sejenak. "─selalu memperhatikanku?"

Bingo! Tertangkap basah sudah kegiatan seorang Jeon Jeong Guk selama ini. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika wajahnya memerah kali ini. Jungkook malu, sangat malu. Sampai-sampai Ia ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Hey, hey." Taehyung menyentuh pundaknya, lalu menepuknya pelan. "Tidak usah canggung begitu. Aku senang diperhatikan oleh dirimu." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam lagi. Ia masih tertunduk dan matanya kembali membelalak sempurna. Berkali-kali Ia mengulang kalimat terakhir yang Taehyung ucapkan. Taehyung senang diperhatikan olehnya?

"Daripada memperhatikan dari jauh seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja?" Tawar Taehyung sembari menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

"Hanya teman?" Gumam Jungkook sangat pelan, berharap Taehyung tak mendengarnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Ia tersenyum sembari menatap Taehyung. "Ayo kita berteman, _sunbae_ - _nim_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan Jungkook masih setia ditempatnya. Ia masih berada di samping Taehyung, selalu. Selama Taehyung tidak menyuruhnya menjauh, Ia akan terus mendekat. Selama Taehyung masih menerimanya dengan baik, Ia akan terus datang ke kelas Taehyung tepat setelah bel istirahat dibunyikan. Selama Taehyung tidak mengetahui perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini, Ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

"Tae- _hyung_!" Jungkook selalu menyukai hal ini. Saat Ia memanggil nama _hyung_ nya, lalu Ia menoleh dengan senyuman khas yang ditujukan untuk Jungkook.

"Hai Kook _ie_." Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook, lalu Ia tertawa saat wajah _junior_ nya tertekuk lucu; Jungkook selalu mengatakan jika Ia tidak ingin rambutnya berantakan namun Taehyung senang sekali membuat rambut Jungkook berantakan.

"Menyebalkan, hish." Gumam Jungkook sembari merapikan rambutnya.

"Kau tampan saat rambutmu berantakan, Kook." Ujar Taehyung disela tawanya yang belum juga mereda. Ia selalu tertawa saat Jungkook seperti ini, saat wajah Jungkook menunjukkan ekspresi cemberutnya yang sangat lucu bagi Taehyung.

Setelahnya, Jungkook terdiam. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Berkali-kali, otaknya mengulang kalimat yang diucapkan Taehyung tadi. Ini terlihat berlebihan, tapi, Jungkook sangat senang apabila Taehyung berkata seperti itu; berkata bahwa Ia tampan. Ia sangat senang, sampai-sampai rasanya kakinya tak berpijak di tanah lagi.

"Hei, Kook. Ayo ke kantin?" Ucap Taehyung sembari berjalan mendahului Jungkook.

Dan sama seperti biasanya, Jungkook akan selalu mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memakan makanannya dengan malas. Wajahnya kembali tertekuk, cemberut. Pasalnya, sebelum melahap makanan yang ada di hadapannya ini, lagi-lagi Taehyung membuat rambutnya berantakan dan sekaligus melarangnya untuk merapikan rambutnya. Jungkook tidak suka rambutnya berantakan, demi apapun. Dan melihat Taehyung yang terkikik disela makan siangnya di kantin ini membuat nafsu makan Jungkook semakin menurun.

.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku ingin bercerita." Ujar Taehyung sembari menyeruput jus mangga dari gelasnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata bulat Jungkook memandang wajah Taehyung dengan serius─atau bahkan kelewat serius─. Ia selalu seperti ini saat Taehyung ingin bercerita. Antusias, tapi berlebihan.

"Sebenarnya aku malu sekali menceritakan hal ini padamu. Tapi, ugh.. Aku tidak tau harus bercerita pada siapa lagi selain denganmu." Gumam Taehyung sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ayo cepat ceritakan, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan bilang siapapun, janji."

"Oke, baiklah. Aku, sebenarnya... Sebenarnya aku─" Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. Lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sedang jatuh cinta, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook terdiam. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Seperti ada yang meremas hatinya kuat-kuat, namun tak terlihat siapa yang meremasnya. Nafasnya tercekat, terlebih saat Ia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak dikatakannya. "Jatuh cinta pada siapa, _hyung_?"

"Ugh, kau tau... Jung Min Ri?" Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya lagi. Ia terlihat sangat gugup kali ini.

"Ya, aku tau." Ujar Jungkook pelan, bahkan sangat pelan.

.

Tentu saja, tentu saja Jungkook tau siapa itu Jung Min Ri. Siapa yang tidak mengenal murid terpintar di sekolah ini? Siapa yang tidak mengenal murid tercantik di sekolah ini? Siapa yang tidak mengenal murid terbaik di sekolah ini? Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jung Min Ri, gadis yang paling disegani semua orang di sekolah ini?

Jungkook pintar, tapi Ia tidak sepintar Jung Min Ri. Jungkook sempurna, tapi Ia tidak sesempurna Jung Min Ri. Dalam hati, Ia merutuki dirinya yang seenaknya mencintai _senior_ , _sunbae_ yang seharusnya tak dicintainya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk dirinya yang bodoh, yang sudah mencintai Taehyung tanpa alasan yang pasti.

.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , ayo ke kelas. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir."

.

Dan kali ini saja, bolehkah Jungkook menyalahkan Taehyung? Bolehkah Jungkook merutuki Taehyung? Bolehkah Jungkook berteriak dihadapan Taehyung, jika semua ini adalah kesalahannya? Kesalahannya, karena Ia tidak pernah mengerti isi hati Jungkook. Karena egois, selalu memikirkan diri sendiri ketimbang memikirkan seorang pemuda lemah yang selalu mengekorinya, yang selalu ingin mendapat perhatian lebih darinya. Karena dirinya selalu menang, selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook luluh hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Bolehkah Jungkook melakukannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, tepat di hadapan Jungkook, Taehyung akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jung Min Ri. Taehyung yang memintanya ke sini. Taehyung yang memintanya menyaksikan momen yang harusnya menjadi momen bahagia untuk semuanya. Tapi tidak, tidak untuk Jungkook. Tidak, karena sialnya Jungkook masih mencintai Taehyung hingga saat ini, sangat mencintainya. Awalnya, Jungkook ingin menolak. Namun, tatapan memohon dari Taehyung membuatnya luluh, membuatnya kembali mengalah. _See_? Selalu Taehyung yang menang, selalu.

Jungkook berharap sekali, jika saat perjalanan menuju sekolah tadi, Ia mengalami kecelakaan yang setidaknya membuatnya tidak menemui Taehyung untuk hari ini saja. Atau sekaligus membuatnya buta, sehingga Ia tidak dapat melihat Taehyung lagi, sehingga Ia tidak mencintai Taehyung lagi. Tapi sayangnya Tuhan berhendak lain. Tuhan membuatnya selamat sampai di sekolah. Dan Tuhan membuat Jungkook sanggup berdiri di hadapan Taehyung yang tengah berdiri menatap netra milik gadis pujaan hatinya.

.

"Min Ri- _ah_ , aku tau ini terlalu cepat untukmu, untuk kita."

Ingin sekali rasanya Jungkook menutup telinganya. Ingin sekali rasanya Jungkook berlari sejauh mungkin; meninggalkan Taehyung bersama Min Ri. Namun saat ini, tubuhnya terpaku, mati rasa, tak dapat digerakkan.

"Tapi aku, aku terlanjur mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Min Ri- _ah_. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Dan sekali lagi, Jungkook sangat berharap jika semua ini mimpi. Dan jika benar ini mimpi, Jungkook ingin sekali segera terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku─" Gadis bersurai sebahu itu tertunduk malu. Pipinya merona, jantungnya berdegup kencang; gugup. "Aku mau, Taehyung- _ah_. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

Dan lagi, tolong ingatkan Jungkook untuk memperbaiki tiap sisi hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping di dalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terus melangkahkan kakinya. Matanya mengerjap sesekali, mencoba menghilangkan rasa perih yang semakin lama semakin terasa. Tangannya mengepal kuat, seolah hal itu dapat membuat rasa sakit pada hatinya berkurang. Jungkook ingin sekali berbelok saat dilihatnya sebuah tikungan di depan sana. Namun Ia tidak bisa. Ia masih mengekori Taehyung, yang mungkin sudah tidak menganggapnya ada.

Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Taehyung menganggap Jungkook ada jika disebelahnya sudah ada seorang gadis berperawakan bak seorang model? Tsk, sangat mustahil.

Jungkook itu bodoh. Sangat bodoh, mungkin. Ia bodoh, karena masih saja mengekori Taehyung disaat seperti ini. Bahkan Ia tidak peduli dengan desas desis komentar pedas orang-orang yang melihatnya seperti ini. Setidaknya Taehyung tidak merasa terganggu, pikir Jungkook. Sejak awal, Jungkook sudah bertekad, Ia akan berhenti berlaku seperti ini jika Taehyung melarangnya, menyuruhnya berhenti. Tapi Taehyung belum melakukannya, kan? Taehyung belum melarangnya, belum menyuruhnya berhenti.

Jungkook hanya akan terdiam jika Taehyung mengabaikannya. Jungkook hanya akan tersenyum tipis saat Taehyung tertawa bersama kekasih barunya. Jungkook hanya akan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat mereka─Taehyung dan Min Ri─bersikap kelewat mesra di hadapannya. Dan Jungkook hanya akan menangis dalam diam dikala dirinya sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Tae-hyung, ayo bertemu di tempat biasa :D Hanya kita berdua, hyung. Bisa, kan? Aku menunggumu^^_ '

Taehyung mengernyit heran setelah membaca isi sebuah _sticky note_ berwarna biru muda yang tertempel di atas mejanya. Ia sangat mengenal tulisan tangan milik siapa ini. Ia juga tau siapa yang rela bangun di pagi buta dan lekas pergi ke sekolah demi menempelkan _sticky note_ yang biasanya berisi kalimat penyemangat atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Tapi kali ini, kenapa isinya adalah sebuah ajakan?

Saat Taehyung memilih untuk menelepon si penempel _sticky note_ , yang didengarnya hanya suara operator yang menyatakan jika nomor yang ditujunya sedang tidak aktif. Taehyung penasaran, sangat. Jadi, Ia langsung melesat menuju tempat yang dimaksud si penempel _sticky note_. Setibanya di sana, Taehyung mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Pasalnya, Ia berlari dari kelasnya hingga ke sini.

Matanya memandang sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Taehyung mendesis pelan tatkala yang dilihatnya hanya pemandangan kosong; tanpa adanya satu mahkluk hidup di sana. Dalam hati Ia merutuki adik kelasnya yang kelewat kekanak-kanakan itu.

.

"Jadi kau membohongiku, Jeon Jeong Guk? Awas saja." Gumamnya.

"Tidak kok, _hyung_." Dan tiba-tiba, seseorang yang sedari tadi membuat Taehyung penasaran berdiri tepat di belakang Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa sadar, senyumnya mengembang. "Ada apa, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_." Suaranya terdengar serak, namun sayangnya Taehyung tidak menyadarinya.

"Eh? Bukannya selama ini kita selalu bersama, Jungkook- _ah_? Bukannya selama ini kau selalu mengikutiku?" Tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Ia baru saja menyakiti hati Jungkook dengan pertanyaan tadi.

"Aku tau." Jungkook tertawa pelan; terdengar memilukan, tetapi lagi-lagi Taehyung tidak menyadarinya. " _Hyung_ , bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya saat dadanya terasa amat nyeri. Ternyata, pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya beberapa detik yang lalu dapat memberikan efek samping pada hatinya, ajaib sekali.

"Uh? Aku dan Min Ri?"

 _Jangan sebut nama itu, Tae-hyung bodoh._ Batin Jungkook sembari mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat.

"Kami baik." Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Dan kali ini, entah mengapa senyuman itu membuat Jungkook ingin menangis. "Kau sendiri?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah─" Jungkook tersenyum simpul. "Aku baik." Dustanya dengan senyuman manis bak gula yang menjadi topeng akan air matanya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa memanggilku ke sini?"

"Kau tidak suka kupanggil ke sini ya, _hyung_?" Jungkook menghela nafas. "Maaf."

"Bukan, bukan begitu Jungkook- _ah_. Aku─"

"Tentu saja _hyung_ tidak suka. Lagipula untuk apa menemui sahabat yang tak lebih penting daripada kekasihnya? Pasti Min Ri- _sunbaenim_ akan memarahiku kalau tau _hyung_ menemuiku." Suaranya bergetar, air matanya menggenang. Namun Jungkook berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikan semua itu dari Taehyung.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , jangan begitu. Aku tidak begitu, kok. Min Ri tidak mungkin marah. Jungkook- _ah_ , sebenarnya ada apa?" Jujur saja, kali ini Taehyung panik. Baru pertama kali Ia melihat Jungkook seperti ini. Awalnya, Jungkook tidak pernah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , aku mohon─" Sekuat tenaga, Jungkook mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melanjutkan kalimat ini. "─perintahkan aku untuk berhenti menemuimu, untuk berhenti mengikutimu, untuk berhenti melihatmu." Dan air matanya menetes begitu saja.

Taehyung tercengang. Firasat buruk menghampirinya, membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. "Apa maksudmu, Jungkook- _ah_?!" Teriaknya tanpa sadar.

.

Isakan kecil tercipta dari bibirnya, air mata semakin membasahi pipinya. Jungkook menunduk, lalu membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan guna meredam suara isakannya. Jungkook pernah mengatakan pada Taehyung jika Ia tidak suka dibentak. Jungkook sangat yakin jika _hyung_ nya mengingat hal itu. Tapi, mengapa Taehyung membentaknya?

.

"Jungkook- _ah_..." Suaranya melembut, seolah mencoba menenangkan. Tangannya terulur guna menggapai pundak Jungkook, lalu mengusapnya secara lembut. "Maaf.."

Jungkook masih sama; terisak dan meneteskan air mata. Namun, dengan suara yang bergetar, Ia berkata, "K-Kumohon, _hyung_. Kumohon."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memintaku melakukan hal itu, Jungkook- _ah_?" Lirih Taehyung sembari meremas pelan sebelah pundak Jungkook.

"A-Aku─" Isakannya semakin menjadi. Ingin rasanya Jungkook mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung. Tapi, apa gunanya? Lagipula, mana mungkin Taehyung juga mencintainya. Taehyung itu normal, dan tentunya sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Katakan padaku." Taehyung menatap netra Jungkook lamat-lamat, serius.

.

Jungkook kembali diluluhkan oleh tatapan matanya. Air matanya semakin menderas, namun isakannya perlahan mereda. Ia enggan menatap netra Taehyung, namun tatapan mata Taehyung seolah mengunci semuanya.

.

"Katakan padaku, Jeon Jeong Guk." Nada bicaranya terdengar serius, sama halnya seperti tatapan matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, _hyung._ " Lirihnya disela isakan yang belum sepenuhnya mereda. "Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu dengan cara seperti ini." Lirihnya sepelan mungkin, sangat berharap jika Taehyung tidak mendengarnya.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung terdiam. Matanya masih menatap Jungkook, tangannya masih meremas bahu Jungkook. Namun, tatapan yang awalnya memancarkan keseriusan kini memancarkan sesuatu yang tak dapat dideskripsikan. Kecewa? Marah? Sedih?

.

"Maaf, _hyung_." Lirihnya lagi setelah isakannya mereda. Ia tertunduk, tak sanggup lagi menatap netra Taehyung.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , katakan jika kau berbohong."

Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Ia masih tertunduk, masih enggan menatap netra Taehyung.

"Pergi."

Entah mengapa, nada yang digunakan Taehyung untuk mengucapkan kalimat tadi terdengar begitu dingin di telinga Jungkook.

"Kau yang menyuruhku bukan? Kau yang menyuruhku melakukan ini. Jangan menyesal, Jeon Jeong Guk." Bisik Taehyung tepat di hadapan telinganya.

Jungkook masih terdiam di tempatnya. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Taehyung setelah ini.

"PERGI DARI KEHIDUPANKU, GAY MENJIJIKKAN! JANGAN PERNAH MENGIKUTIKU LAGI, JANGAN PERNAH BERDIRI DI BELAKANG APALAGI DI HADAPANKU! JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI AKU LAGI, DASAR BRENGSEK! ENYAH KAU DARI KEHIDUPANKU!"

.

Dan Jungkook yakin, segala kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Taehyung adalah kejujuran yang sangat murni. Kejujuran yang mampu membuat hatinya terasa diterbangkan ke langit, lalu dijatuhkan begitu saja hingga hancur tak berbentuk.

 **fin**

Review, please? :D


	2. Sequel 1

Title : It's Wrong | Sequel **1**

Genre : Brothership, Bromance, Sad, Hurt/Comfort and others  
Cast : Kim Taehyung or V (BTS), Jeon Jeong Guk or Jungkook (BTS), Jung Min Ri (OC), Jung Hoseok or J-Hope (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS)  
Length : Oneshoot? Chaptered? I dunno e.e  
Rating : PG-13

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu malam, sekitar pukul sepuluh dan seorang Jung Hoseok baru saja ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dan niatnya untuk beristirahat dengan terpaksa harus ditunda karena sedetik kemudian, Ia mendengar suara bel apartemennya dibunyikan dan suara ketukan pintu yang beradu. Hoseok terganggu, sangat. Hampir saja Ia mengumpat, tapi diurungkannya niat untuk mengumpat karena saat Ia membuka pintu, Ia melihat sosok yang sangat disayanginya begitu rapuh; menangis dan terisak.

" _Hyung_ … H-Hoseok _hyung_." Mata bulatnya yang basah menatap Hoseok, seolah meminta pertolongan padanya.

Hoseok terdiam, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanya merangkul si empu mata bulat lalu membawanya masuk ke apartemen.

Hoseok masih saja terdiam saat si mata bulat menangis di hadapannya. Isakannya tak main-main, terdengar begitu memilukan. Hoseok bersumpah dalam hati bahwa Ia akan menghabisi orang yang berani-beraninya membuat adik sepupu kesayangannya ini menangis.

"Hoseok _hyung_.. Aku menjijikkan, ya?" Tanyanya disela isakan yang perlahan mereda.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hoseok mengernyit heran. Sedetik kemudian, rahangnya mengeras; Ia marah. "Jangan bilang ini karena Kim Taehyung?"

Jungkook─si mata bulat─mengangguk pelan. "Ya, ini karena Kim Taehyung."

Hoseok terdiam lagi. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia marah, sangat marah. Ia masih mengingat dengan pasti, saat dimana adik sepupunya ini repot-repot datang ke kediamannya hanya untuk mengatakan jika Ia mencintai _sunbae_ tampannya yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Tapi saat itu Ia tidak tersenyum, tertawa, malu-malu dan sejenisnya. Ia menangis, Ia meraung, Ia bertanya pada Hoseok, kenapa Ia mencintai yang 'sejenis' dengannya?

Hoseok hanya dapat menenangkannya, berkata bahwa hal ini bukan hal yang salah. Meskipun pada nyatanya Hoseok ingin marah, marah karena adik kesayangannya merasakan hal yang menyimpang. Tapi Ia tak sanggup. Ia tak sanggup memarahi Jungkook yang terlihat begitu rapuh di hadapannya. Tidak, Hoseok tidak boleh begitu. Dan lagipula, tidak mungkin Ia mengatakan secara terang-terangan pada Jungkook jika Ia juga tak setuju dengan hal tadi. Tentu saja itu dapat membuat Jungkook semakin hancur.

Hoseok bisa mengerti Jungkook bahkan dari tatapan matanya. Saat itu, Ia seolah menjadi saksi akan segala rasa cinta yang Jungkook miliki untuk Kim Taehyung. Hoseok tau jika Jungkook mencintai Taehyung, sangat mencintainya. Jadi, untuk apa Ia melarang Jungkook mencintai Taehyung jika hal itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan Jungkook?

Taehyung adalah segalanya untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung adalah alasan yang membuat Jungkook tersenyum.

Taehyung adalah jiwa Jungkook.

Taehyung adalah nafas Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa hidup tanpa Taehyung.

Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung menyakitinya dengan cara yang begitu sempurna; melayangkan hatinya ke langit lalu menghempaskannya secara terang-terangan.

Jungkook hancur; dan semua itu karena Kim Taehyung.

"Apa yang dilakukannya, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Dia─" Air matanya menetes lagi. "Sebenarnya ini salahku, _hyung_. Aku yang salah, aku." Jungkook menangis lagi.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk melarangku mengikutinya lagi. Aku menyuruhnya untuk melarangku melihatnya lagi. Aku melakukan itu semua agar aku tidak mencintainya lagi, _hyung_. Aku lelah, aku lelah." Jungkook mengusap air matanya, berhenti menangis.

"Tapi dia bertanya, bertanya apa alasanku untuk melakukannya. Harusnya dia lakukan saja, _hyung_. Harusnya dia tidak menunjukkan tatapan yang membuatku luluh seketika, yang membuatku mengatakan semuanya." Jungkook terkekeh.

"Semuanya?" Hoseok menatapnya, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Ya, semuanya. Seorang Jeon Jeong Guk baru saja menyatakan cinta terlarangnya pada _sunbae normal_ nya secara blak-blakan dan, bang! Dia ditolak." Jungkook tertawa keras, menertawakan penderitaannya sendiri.

Hoseok menghela nafas pelan. Ia memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan iba, tak tau harus melakukan apa saat Jungkook seperti ini. Hoseok tau, ini adalah salah satu cara Jungkook untuk terlihat baik-baik saja saat nyatanya Ia tengah hancur. Hoseok tau, Jungkook terlalu polos untuk hal seperti ini. Jungkook tidak pernah mencintai seseorang, sebelum Kim Taehyung datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Taehyung menghancurkan Jungkook, sepenuhnya menghancurkan Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , aku harus apa?" Jungkook menatapnya lagi. Mata bulatnya berair, namun Ia tidak menangis.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , jika kau tak sanggup, jangan lakukan. Lupakan saja dia, lupakan si brengsek itu lalu nikmati kehidupanmu. Dia bukan siapa─"

"Namanya Kim Taehyung, Hoseok _hyung_! Dia bukan brengsek!" Teriak Jungkook tanpa sadar. "Astaga─" Jungkook menatap Hoseok, lalu air matanya menetes. "─Maaf, _hyung_. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, maaf."

"Tak apa. Jangan menangis lagi, Jungkook- _ah_." Hoseok menepuk pundak Jungkook, seolah meyakinkan jika Ia tidak marah maupun tersinggung. Hoseok dapat memahaminya, setidaknya begitu.

"Maaf, _hyung_."

"Tidak apa Jungkook- _ah_.."

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika besok aku bertemu Taehyung _sunbae_? Bagaimana jika aku ingin melihat wajahnya lagi? _Hyung_ , bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?"

"Jungkook- _ah_ , dengarkan aku." Hoseok menatap netra Jungkook dengan serius. "Jangan takut, Jungkook - _ah_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin, yakin sekali jika Ia akan meminta maaf padamu, jika Ia akan memohon padamu untuk memaafkannya. Tak perlu takut, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau tidak sendiri, ada aku di sini."

Mata bulat Jungkook mengerjap sekali. Lalu bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman manis. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik Hoseok menuju pelukan super eratnya. "Terima kasih Hoseok _hyung_. Kau selalu berhasil membuatku tenang. Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_." Gumam Jungkook sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hoseok terkikik pelan. "Sama-sama, kelinci lucu."

"Aku tidak lucu, _hyung_! Aku tampaan, tampan!" Pekik Jungkook tak terima sembari memukul lengan Hoseok tanpa ampun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah mejanya yang kosong, lalu melihat jam dinding yang tergantung rapi di depan kelas. Saat ini Ia berada di kelas dan kebetulan sekali keadaan kelas terlihat sangat sepi. Tentu saja sepi, lagipula siapa yang ingin datang ke sekolah sepagi ini? Oh ya, Taehyung ingin. Buktinya Ia sudah berada disini sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Merasa kelewat bosan, akhirnya Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa arah, pikirannya melayang dan bahkan Ia tak sadar jika kakinya membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang seharusnya tak dikunjunginya. Detik ini Ia berada di taman belakang sekolah; tempat dimana Ia membentak 'mantan _'_ _junior_ kesayangannya. Matanya melihat sekeliling, lalu Ia menghela nafasnya.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Terlebih saat otaknya memutar kembali kejadian kemarin pagi. Saat Ia melihat sang _junior_ menangis tanpa sebab di hadapannya, lalu saat Ia membentak sang _junior_ hanya karena masalah sepele. Demi Tuhan, apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung saat itu?

Sesaat, matanya terpejam. Lalu saat membukanya kembali, matanya berair, berkaca-kaca. Taehyung tidak ingin menangis, tapi sialnya cairan bening bernama air mata itu menetes di pipinya. Taehyung tidak cengeng, Taehyung bukan lelaki yang lemah. Dirinya selalu kuat menghadapi semua masalah yang dihadapinya.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa Ia menangis hanya karena mengingat seorang Jeon Jeong Guk?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung _oppa_!"

Taehyung menoleh, lalu Ia menghela nafas. Rasanya risih saat gadis bermarga Jung itu mendatanginya disaat seperti ini. Meskipun pada nyatanya si gadis adalah kekasihnya, entah mengapa Taehyung masih saja merasa risih. Taehyung ingin sendiri; tapi gadis ini selalu datang dan bersikap manja di hadapannya. Jujur saja, Taehyung tidak suka. Tapi apa boleh buat. Toh, Taehyung bukan tipe yang suka menyia-nyiakan seorang wanita. Toh, wanita ini datang karena Taehyung menyatakan cinta padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" _Oppa_ , dimana temanmu itu?"

Dan lebih merasa risih saat gadis ini bertanya tentang 'temanmu itu'. Taehyung bisa saja membentaknya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak membicarakan tentang 'temanmu itu' atau semacamnya. Tapi dia tidak setega itu untuk membentak seseorang. Ralat, dia tidak setega itu untuk membentak seorang gadis─karena pada nyatanya Ia sudah membentak adik kelasnya beberapa hari yang lalu─. Sungguh, Taehyung sedang tidak ingin mengingat tentang 'temanmu itu'.

" _Oppa_ , kemana dia? Biasanya dia─"

"Berhenti membicarakan anak itu!" Teriak Taehyung tanpa sadar. Setelahnya, Ia meminta maaf dan si gadis dapat menerimanya─meskipun awalnya Ia terkejut juga─.

"Memangnya dia kenapa, _oppa_?"

"Astaga." Taehyung bergumam pelan─sangat pelan─. Ia paham jika gadisnya memang selalu seperti ini; terlalu ingin tau urusannya. Tapi untuk kali ini, bisakah Taehyung tidak memahami hal itu?

" _Oppa_?"

"Pergilah." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada kelewat dingin, datar.

"A-Apa?" Min Ri terlihat begitu terkejut. Pasalnya, ini pertama kali Taehyung mengusirnya; meskipun tidak secara kasar.

"Kau tidak tuli, kan?" Taehyung menatapnya sinis─entah sadar atau tidak─. "Pergi."

Air matanya menetes. Bodoh sekali, kenapa Mi Jin menangis hanya karena diperlakukan seperti ini? Sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh, sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti.

"Hey, Jung Min Ri." Itu Taehyung.

Jeda sesaat.

"Ayo akhiri semua ini."

Lalu Min Ri merasa jika detak jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mendecak pelan. Telinganya panas mendengar omelan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Jika saja ini bukan _café_ atau sejenis tempat umum lainnya, mungkin Taehyung sudah menyuruhnya berhenti mengomel dengan intonasi yang ditinggikan. Taehyung tidak suka diomeli, Taehyung tidak suka diatur. Tapi pemuda berwajah manis di hadapannya ini selalu melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya tanpa takut jika Taehyung akan mengamuk.

"Astaga, astaga. Kau gila?! Itu Min Ri, _bung_! Itu Jung Min Ri! Kau berhasil mendapatkan hatinya, lalu dengan mudahnya kau meninggalkannya?! Pemuda macam apa kau ini, Tae?!"

 _See_? Dia mulai lagi.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, ya ampun! Ini mengerikan." Teriaknya histeris, kelewat histeris.

"Astaga, Park Jimin. Kau yang mengerikan." Desis Taehyung penuh penekanan. Ia sudah muak, demi Tuhan.

"Apanya yang mengerikan dariku, heh?!"

Oh, Taehyung lupa jika sahabat cerewetnya ini adalah yang paling sensitif apabila dikomentari sedikit saja.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Kim Taehyung? Kau memutuskannya dengan begitu mudah saat kau sudah berjuang begitu susah untuk mendapatkannya!"

"Aku tidak berjuang untuk mendapatkannya, pendek." Ujar Taehyung sembari menyesap _coffee-latte_ nya.

"Eh, apa?" Mata sipitnya berkedip beberapa kali, ekspresi _khas_ nya saat kebingungan.

"Dia langsung menerimaku saat aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan, asal kau tau, dia itu kelewat manja. Aku tidak suka." Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Dia tidak romantis. Dia hanya meminta perhatian, cintanya tidak murni. Ck, murahan." Dan tak lupa Taehyung memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Jimin─sahabat cerewet Taehyung─mengangguk mengerti. "Aku pikir dia baik, aku pikir dia manis, aku pikir dia… Jual mahal?" Jimin terkekeh pelan.

"Aneh. Tadi kau histeris sekali saat tau aku memutuskannya. Sekarang kau malah ikut mengatainya? Yang benar saja, pendek." Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak mengatainya, tuh. Dan, hei! Aku tidak pendek!"

Taehyung terkikik sesaat. Lalu, Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Hei, Park Jimin."

"Apa?" Jawab Jimin dengan nada ketus yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau tau Jeon Jeong Guk?" Taehyung meneguk _saliva_ nya setelah lidahnya berhasil mengucapkan nama yang seharusnya tak diucapkannya.

"Uh? Kook _ie_ maksudmu? Jungkook?" Jimin mengangguk cepat. "Ada apa?"

" _well_ , yah.. Tidak sih. Bertanya saja." Dalam hati Taehyung merutuk, merutuki kebodohannya akibat menanyakan hal ini. Lalu merutuki Park Jimin yang menyebut nama itu dengan panggilan 'sayang'. Jujur saja, Taehyung merasa terbakar amarah─atau cemburu, lebih tepatnya─saat Jimin menmanggil Jungkook dengan panggilan 'Kook _ie_ ' tadi.

"Dia anak _dance_ sepertiku, kalau kau ingin tau. Dia manis, dan aku menyukainya." Jimin terkekeh malu setelahnya.

Taehyung terkejut mendengar dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan Jimin. Taehyung marah, Taehyung kesal, Taehyung─ cemburu?

"Hey, kau kenapa? Oh ya, sepertinya kelinci lucu itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Saat latihan dia sering menerima pesan atau telepon lalu aku lihat wajahnya ceria sekali; saat menerima pesan atau mengangkat telepon itu."

Rahang Taehyung mengeras. Sepertinya Ia benar-benar cemburu kali ini.

Dan bersyukurlah karena Jimin tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung atau semacamnya. Pasalnya, beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terdiam lagi. Mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu, bibir mungilnya membentuk vokal 'o' yang terlihat menggemaskan. Di hadapannya, seorang Jung Hoseok tengah mempraktekkan _dance_ yang mau tak mau harus dipelajari oleh anak didik sekaligus adik sepupunya ini. Jungkook cepat memahami setiap gerakan yang dipraktekkan Hoseok. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini Ia merasa bingung. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, Ia tidak fokus lagi.

"Ung, _hyung_.." Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Mm, ulang sekali lagi, ya?" Ucapnya dengan nada dan ekspresi sepolos mungkin. (Ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan belas kasihan dari Hoseok saat berada di ruang latihan)

"Ya Tuhan, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya kau berkata seperti itu." Hoseok mendecak kesal. Diusapnya peluh yang menetes di pelipis, lalu Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menginterogasi. "Ada apa denganmu, Jungkook- _ah_? Ini gerakan mudah, seharusnya kau memahaminya dengan cepat."

"M-Maaf, _hyung_. Hanya saja, aku─" Jungkook menunduk.

"Kau kenapa, hm?" Tanya Hoseok sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook.

"A-Aku baik, _hyung_. Hanya saja.. Aku sedang banyak pikiran."

"Kim Taehyung lagi?"

Mata bulatnya membelalak lucu. "Tidak!" Elaknya cepat sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Aku─"

"Kook _ieee_! Aku kembaliiii"

Jungkook menoleh ke sumber suara, setelah itu bibirnya mengerucut. Itu Park Jimin, _senior_ nya yang kekurangan kalsium, tapi jangan ragukan kemampuan _dance_ nya. Kemampuannyakurang lebih dari milikHoseok, _senior_ tertinggi disini, anggap saja pelatih. Dan Jungkook kurang menyukainya. Salahkan tingkah lakunya saat bertemu Jungkook yang tak berbeda dari seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang baru saja menemukan ibunya. Terlalu _excited_ , berlebihan.

"Apa, sih?" Ketus Jungkook tatkala Jimin bergelanyut manja di tangan kirinya. Demi apa, Park Jimin itu _senior_ atau _junior_ nya, sih? Kenapa kelakuannya seperti anak kecil begini?

Jimin menunjukkan cengirannya, lalu Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya saat Hoseok menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Jangan berlebihan, Park Jimin. Kau mau kuhukum lagi, huh?"

"Eh, eh. Jangan! Jangan hukum aku, Hoseok _hyung_ , pelatih Jung. Jangan hukum aku!" Teriak Jimin histeris. Lagi-lagi, berlebihan.

"Astaga." Hoseok menghela nafas kasar. _Junior_ nya yang satu ini benar-benar _berlebihan_.

"Ada urusan apa sih, datang ke sini? Kau kan tidak ada jadwal." Ketus Jungkook tidak sopan. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat berbicara dengan Jimin. Tidak ada embel-embel ' _sunbae_ ' atau ' _sunbaenim_ ', apalagi ' _hyung_ '.

"Aku meridukanmu…" Ujar Jimin dengan aksen manja yang lagi-lagi _ber-le-bih-an_.

"Hey!" Itu Hoseok.

"Bercanda. Hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu, kok."

Jungkook mengerutkan kening. Tumben sekali, _senior_ nya ini mau bertanya. Biasanya dia selalu memutuskan atau menyebarkan sesuatu tanpa bertanya.

"Kau kenal Kim Taehyung tidak?"

Jungkook dan Hoseok, keduanya terdiam. Saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu salah satunya menunduk. Dalam hati Jungkook ingin sekali menampar Jimin yang sudah menyebutkan nama yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook hampir saja berhasil melupakan si Kim Taehyung itu jika saja Jimin tidak menyebutkan namanya secara spontan. Oke, Jimin memang tidak tau permasalahan diantara dirinya dan Taehyung. Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya Jimin tidak mengatakannya.

"Hey, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Tidak." Dadanya terasa sesak. "Aku tidak mengenalnya, sama sekali tidak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku masih ingat saat kau menanyakan tentang Jungkook. Dan aku tau kau pasti memiliki… em, suatu hal atau masalah, mungkin, terhadap anak itu. Jadi, aku harap kau ingin membagi ceritamu kepadaku."

Hampir saja Taehyung tersedak minuman dinginnya tatkala Jimin menyelesaikan kalimat _sok bijak_ nya. Keningnya mengkerut, lalu Ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan seolah Ia tidak mempercayai bahwa di hadapannya ada sesosok mahkluk bertubuh pendek ini.

"Astaga, Kim Taehyung." Jimin mendecak pelan. "Aku serius. Kita sudah bersahabat selama 3 tahun dan aku juga serius jika aku mengenalmu luar-dalam. Oh, ayolah. Dari tatapan matamu saja aku tau jika kau memiliki masalah yang─"

"Kau ingat, _junior_ yang selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan kita beberapa bulan sebelum aku menyatakan cinta pada Min Ri?" Potong Taehyung cepat. Telinganya panas mendengar ocehan Jimin, demi apa.

"Iya, tentu saja aku ingat. Dia kan─" Tiba-tiba saja mata sipitnya melebar. "Jangan bilang kalau─"

"Ya, dia Jungkook." Taehyung menghela nafas pelan. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan apa kau tau? Aku belum menceritakan ini kepada siapapun, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin menceritakan ini. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini, Park Ji─"

"Ya ya ya, tentu saja aku bisa menjaga rahasia. Tidak usah bertele-tele begitu, Tae- _ah_. Cepat katakan. Apa itu?" Kata Jimin tak sabaran sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya di sofa _apartement_ milik Kim Taehyung ini.

"Jungkook, dia─" Taehyung menarik nafasnya, menahannya sebentar lalu menghembuskannya. "─menyukaiku. Ah, tidak. Dia mencintaiku, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin terdiam. Mata sipitnya memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau se─"

"Aku serius. Dan aku mencacinya saat itu. Aku mengatakan jika dia brengsek, gay menjijikkan. Padahal─" Taehyung menarik nafas lagi, lalu menghembuskannya. Demi apa, dadanya terasa sangat sesak saat ini. "─aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Jimin- _ah_."

"T-Tae─" Jimin tercengang. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat mengetahui semua kebenaran ini. Tidak, ini bukan soal Jungkook yang ternyata _gay_ dan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba mencintai Jungkook. Jimin tercengang, karena di hadapannya kini, Taehyung menangis. Taehyung menangis dan terlihat sangat rapuh di hadapannya, untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook- _ah_.."

"Pergilah, _hyung_. Aku ingin sendiri."

"Kau belum makan sejak tadi malam."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Setidaknya keluarlah untuk menghirup udara segar. Kau belajar terlalu keras selama seminggu ini."

" _Hyung─_ " "─Aku. Ingin. Sendiri."

"Baiklah. Keluarlah jika merasa lebih baik."

Pintu tertutup.

Hoseok menghela nafas pelan. Matanya menerawang ke depan, mengingat masa dimana Jungkook senang sekali menunjukkan senyuman gigi kelincinya. Hoseok merindukan senyuman itu, sungguh.

Jika saja Kim Taehyung tidak datang ke kehidupan Jungkook, mungkin Hoseok masih dapat melihat senyum dan tingkah laku manisnya. Jika saja Taehyung tidak menghancurkan Jungkook dengan cara semudah itu, mungkin Hoseok masih dapat mendengar tawa Jungkook. Jika saja Jungkook tidak secinta itu dengan Taehyung, mungkin Taehyung sudah mati di tangan Hoseok.

Sejak Jungkook mengatakan jika Ia mencintai Taehyung, Hoseok tidak pernah mendengar tawanya lagi. Jungkook hanya tersenyum, dia tidak tertawa meskipun Hoseok sudah melontarkan candaan yang menurutnya paling lucu.

Sejak Jungkook mengatakan jika Taehyung memiliki kekasih, Hoseok tidak pernah melihat senyuman manisnya lagi. Jungkook tersenyum, tapi tipis sekali, bahkan sampai tidak terlihat.

Sejak Jungkook mengatakan jika Taehyung membentaknya, Hoseok tidak pernah melihat tawa dan senyumnya. Jungkook hancur, dan ini semua karena Kim Taehyung.

Dan sejak Jimin bertanya tentang Taehyung saat Jungkook sudah mulai melupakannya, Hoseok jarang sekali melihat anak itu berada di luar kamarnya. Beberapa hari setelah 'dihancurkan' Taehyung, Jungkook memilih pindah ke sini. Orang tuanya menyetujui saja, dan dengan senang hati Hoseok menerima kedatangan adik sepupunya ini.

Awalnya Hoseok berharap jika dengan ini Jungkook dapat melupakan Kim Taehyung. Hoseok hanya berharap, dan sayangnya harapannya tak terkabul. Hoseok sering sekali mendengar Jungkook memanggil nama Taehyung tanpa sadar. Menangisi Taehyung saat Ia tertidur─Jungkook mengigau saat itu─. Hoseok membenci Taehyung, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak bisa karena Ia tau, Taehyung adalah segalanya untuk Jungkook.

Saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, Hoseok hampir terlonjak dari duduknya. Salahkan lamunannya yang membuatnya tak menyadari hal yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Hoseok bersyukur tidak ada orang disini─kecuali Jungkook yang berada di kamar pribadinya─.

"Ada apa, Jimin- _ah_?" Ucapnya setelah menggeser tombol hijau di layar _touch-screen_ ponselnya.

' _Hyung, Jungkook ada di sana?'_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

' _Taehyung ingin bicara. Katanya─'_

Hoseok mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang jangan sebut namaku, dasar bodoh!"

"Aku lupa. Dan, hey! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Kau bodoh! Jika saja kau tidak menyebut namaku mungkin aku bisa berbicara dengannya!"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Kalau kau mau berbicara dengannya, telepon saja sendiri! Aku malas membantumu lagi, dasar alien kurang ajar."

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar tatkala Jimin beranjak dari duduknya, lalu melenggang pergi dari hadapannya. Demi apa, dua jam yang lalu Jimin bilang Ia akan mentraktir Taehyung di _café_ langganan mereka, tapi kenyataannya? Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu malah meninggalkannya sendiri di sini bersama beberapa porsi makanan dan minuman di hadapannya. Mengenaskan sekali. Taehyung bersyukur, Ia tidak lupa membawa dompetnya. Jika lupa, bisa-bisa Ia disuruh mencuci piring oleh pemilik _café_ ini. Tidak mungkin, itu memalukan.

Ia menatap layar ponselnya ragu. Dalam hati, Ia ingin sekali menelepon Jungkook. Menanyakan kabarnya, membicarakan hal tidak penting, tertawa bersama, sama seperti sembilan bulan yang lalu. Andai saja Taehyung tidak menyatakan cintanya pada Min Ri, mungkin Ia masih dapat berhubungan baik dengan Jungkook. Andai saja Taehyung tidak membentak Jungkook pada saat─

Oh astaga, Taehyung lupa.

Seharusnya Ia tidak mengingat Jungkook lagi. Seharusnya Ia mencoba untuk melupakan anak _menyimpang_ itu. Oh, lihat. Bahkan Taehyung mengatainya lagi saat ini.

Tapi kenapa. Kenapa Ia tidak bisa melupakan Jungkook? Kenapa Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan nama 'Jeon Jeong Guk' dari pikirannya?

Memikirkannya membuat Taehyung pusing setengah mati, astaga. Jadi begini rasanya rindu, pikirnya. Rasanya begitu menyiksa; yang dirindukan selalu berada dipikiran, selalu tergambar dengan jelas di depan matanya, selalu terdengar suara tawanya yang semu. Bagaimana Taehyung tidak menjadi gila jika rasa rindu yang berlebihan ini terus menumpuk setiap detiknya?

Jika saja Taehyung tidak meninggalkan Jungkook─oh, dia mulai lagi─, mungkin Jungkook masih ingin beranggapan jika Ia mengenal Taehyung. Oh ya, Jimin sudah bercerita perihal 'Jungkook tidak mengenal Taehyung', dan itu sukses membuat Taehyung terperangah tak percaya. Apa ini karma dari Tuhan? Bagus sekali. Tuhan benar-benar berhasil membuat Taehyung tersiksa.

Lamunannya tentang seorang 'Jeon Jeong Guk' membuyar seketika tatkala ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja berdering singkat. Tanpa melihat pun Taehyung tau jika ada sebuah pesan yang terkirim ke ponselnya. Tapi, dari siapa? Tanpa babibu, Ia segera membuka _lockscreen_ ponselnya lalu membaca isi pesan tersebut. Isi pesan yang membuatnya terdiam, membeku. Tolong, jika ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan Taehyung.

 _ **From : Kookie**_

 _ **Sunbae, ini aku. Ayo bertemu di taman. Aku menunggumu.**_

Tapi kenapa─

 _ **Sunbae**_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Haai, ketemu lagi sama aku e.e  
Berharap banget masih ada yang nunggu sequel ini :"D Kalau gaada, yaudah lah, takdir :")  
Dan bagi yang bingung kenapa ini sequel masih Tubikontinu aja, alasannya itu… Aku gamau bikin kalian nunggu lebih lama lagi :" Jadi aku pisah aja deh :" Maafkan ya T.T

Aku tau ini ga memuaskan sama sekali tapi tolong, tinggalkan jejak sesudah membaca. Itu bikin udah bikin aku seneng banget, sumpah :"D  
Mohon maaf kalau banyak Typo di sini :") Terapkanlah prinsip, ' _Typo is seni_ ' (?) xD  
Alur gaje? _I know it_ :")

And _guys_ , makasih banget buat semua reviewnya :D Jujur, aku senyum-senyum sendiri baca reviews dari kalian :" Kalian sukses bikin aku seneng ga ketulungan, aaa  
Oh ya, ini balesan reviews yang lainnya e.e

 **Bunny** Huwaa, makasih udah baca FF abal-abal ini :") Penantian kamu ada hasilnya yaa, aku udah bikinin sequel ini xD

 **Guest** Aku sebenernya juga gak terima Jungkook disakitin sama Tae. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi pasti seru bikin Jungkook tersakiti e.e /dibunuh Ini sequelnya yaa~

 **vkook** Aku udah buat sequeel e.e Apa ini udah masuk dalam kategori 'buat Taehyung nyesel udah gitu Jungkook'? Aku harap udahh :3 Makasih ya^^

 **akmy** Haai :3 Aku speechless deh baca ripiu kamu e.e Iya ini jungkook udah mupon kok, tapi kayaknya dia gagal mupon gara-gara V tampil menggoda di LIVE Run /digebukin xD

 **Kim Vanny** Ayo bareng-bareng lempar Taehyung ke sungai *^* Mumpung musim hujan/? :v Ini lanjutannya yaa :3

 **butlerkook** Sayangnya aku ga bisa munculin Yoon Gi disini T.T Dia lagi asik tidur di kamar /apasih :'3

Done :3

Bagi yang reviewnya belum dibalas di sini atau di PM, maafkan diriku :"( Dan maaf juga kalau sequel ini malah bikin kecewa T.T  
 _Again,_ makasih buat semua ripiu kalian dan buat semua yang udah baca FF ga jelas ini :"(

 _Love you_!

 _See you at next sequel *3*_


	3. Sequel 2 END

_It's Wrong_ _ **Sequel**_

Genre : Sad, Hurt Cast : Kim Taehyung or V (BTS), Jeon Jeong Guk or Jungkook (BTS), Jung Min Ri (OC), Jung Hoseok or J-Hope (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS) Length : Chaptered? Rating : PG-13

 **.**

 **.**

Lamunannya tentang seorang 'Jeon Jeong Guk' membuyar seketika tatkala ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja berdering singkat. Tanpa melihat pun Taehyung tau jika ada sebuah pesan yang terkirim ke ponselnya. Tapi, dari siapa? Tanpa babibu, Ia segera membuka _lockscreen_ ponselnya lalu membaca isi pesan tersebut. Isi pesan yang membuatnya terdiam, membeku. Tolong, jika ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan Taehyung.

 _ **From : Kookie**_

 _ **Sunbae, ini aku. Ayo bertemu di taman. Aku menunggumu.**_

Tapi kenapa─

 _ **Sunbae**_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's Wrong | Sequel 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Jungkook yang baru saja terbuka. Keningnya mengerut samar, heran. Di ambang pintu, terlihat seorang Jeon Jeong Guk yang sudah rapi dengan baju _casual_ nya. Tanpa berpikir lebih dari lima detik, Hoseok sudah tau jika adik sepupunya ini berniat pergi keluar. Menemui seseorang atau teman-temannya, entahlah.

"Jung—"

" _Hyung_ , aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya sembari membungkukkan badan. Tanpa Hoseok sadari, anak itu sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen, sudah memakai sepatunya.

"Ke mana?"

"Bertemu teman, _hyung_. Aku pergi." Tangannya bergerak guna menggerakkan kenop pintu ke bawah.

"Bahkan kau belum makan, Jungkook- _ah_!" Pekik Hoseok tatkala siluet Jungkook menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung membisu tatkala sesosok pemuda tinggi, berwajah manis dengan gigi kelincinya sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, menyapanya. Tapi Taehyung tetap membisu. Taehyung gugup, Taehyung bingung. Bahkan hatinya berdegup cepat saat pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Taehyung jadi berlebihan seperti ini?

"Lama tidak bertemu, Taehyung _sunbaenim_." Jungkook tersenyum manis, menampakkan gigi kelinci lucunya yang membuat siapapun gemas melihatnya.

Taehyung terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu, sangat. Ia ingin sekali memanggil nama Jungkook, menanyakan kabar anak itu, menanyakan apakah— Ia masih kesal pada Taehyung yang sudah membentaknya pada saat itu?

" _Sunbae_ , apa kabar?"

"Baik." Suara Taehyung terdengar serak, demi apa. Seterluka itukah dirinya saat Jungkook memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _sunbae_ '? Berlebihan, astaga.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. _Sunbae_ sakit? _Sunbae_ belum makan? Ayo kita ke restoran, aku juga belum makan."

"Terserah kau saja, Jungkook- _ah_."

Sesaat, Jungkook tertegun. Taehyung masih sama, pikirnya. Meskipun saat ini Ia terlihat tidak secerewet dulu, meskipun tatapan matanya tak secerah dulu, Taehyung masih sama. " _Sunbae_ …"

"Hm?" Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan serius; sama seperti biasanya.

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah ke depan.

Taehyung masih diam. Ia masih duduk di tempatnya, matanya memandang punggung Jungkook yang perlahan menjauh. Namun Jungkook berhenti tak jauh darinya, menoleh ke arahnya lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" _Sunbae_ tidak ikut? Ayo." Jungkook berbalik, menarik tangan Taehyung lalu kembali melangkah ke depan.

Taehyung menurut saja. Ia mengikuti langkah Jungkook di depannya. Dan sialnya, Jungkook menggenggam tangannya. Jantung Taehyung berdebar, demi Tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Taehyung memulai percakapan saat keduanya hanya duduk diam menunggu pesanan di restoran pilihan Jungkook ini.

"Hm?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Aku bosan."

"Hanya itu?" Taehyung mengernyit. Untuk apa pula menemuinya jika alasannya hanya 'bosan'?

Jungkook terdiam. Mata bulatnya memandang ke bawah, enggan memandangi wajah Taehyung lebih lama lagi.

"Hey, aku bertanya."

"Aku—" Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Maaf kalau _sunbae_ tidak suka dipanggil ke sini. Ah, ya Tuhan. Aku lupa, ini hari minggu. Seharusnya _sunbae_ menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih _sunbae_ , Jung Min Ri _sunbaenim_." Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Ia lupa jika Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih? Jungkook bodoh, Jungkook bodoh.

"Kau belum mengetahuinya?" Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan raut tak percaya.

"Apa?" Jungkook ikut memandang Taehyung, penasaran.

"Aku pikir beritanya sudah tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Kau benar-benar belum mengetahuinya? Selama ini kau ada di mana, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Seperti biasa, kata-kata Taehyung sedikit menyakiti hati Jungkook. Kapan Taehyung akan berhenti mengatakan kalimat pedas macam itu, sih?

"Kami sudah berakhir." Terdengar kekehan pelan terlontar dari bibirnya. Taehyung menepuk ringan pundak Jungkook. "Dan itu semua karena ulahmu."

"Apa yang—" Mata Jungkook melebar sempurna. Sesaat kemudian, berbagai prasangka buruk terlintas di benaknya.

 _Karenaku? Taehyung dan Min Ri sunbae putus karenaku?_

 _Apa Min Ri sunbae tau jika aku mencintai Taehyung sunbae?_

 _Apa Min Ri sunbae marah padaku? Dendam?_

 _Atau—_

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

Matanya semakin melebar. Ia menatap Taehyung, tak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakannya barusan. Ia menggeleng kuat, lalu tertawa. "Tidak mungkin. _Sunbae_ ini kan, normal." Lalu Ia tertawa lagi, melupakan hatinya yang kembali hancur karena perkataannya sendiri. Jungkook masih mencintai Taehyung, asal kalian tau. Ia sudah mencoba melupakan perasaan bodoh itu, tapi Ia tidak bisa.

Taehyung tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menikmati makanannya yang baru saja datang.

Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama seperti Taehyung. Ia masih bertanya-tanya, Ia benar-benar penasaran. Tadi itu, Taehyung bercanda, kan? Tidak mungkin Taehyung juga merasakan hal yang sama, pikirnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku _sunbae_. Aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Taehyung disela kegiatan makannya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam.

"Berhenti mendekati Park Jimin. Anak itu memiliki _obsesi_ untuk berada di dekatmu. Aku tidak suka."

Jungkook masih terdiam.

"Oh ya." Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan makannya, lalu Ia meminum sedikit _orange juice_ pesanannya. "Kata Jimin, kau sering menerima telepon dan pesan saat latihan. Dari siapa?"

"Uh?" Jungkook tersedak. Setelah meminum minumannya, Ia memandang wajah Taehyung. " _Eomma_?" Jawabnya yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Aku bukan _eomma_ mu, ya Tuhan." Taehyung berdecak pelan.

"Yang menelepon itu _eomma_." Jelas Jungkook lalu kembali melahap makanannya.

"Aku pikir itu kekasihmu."

Jungkook tersedak, lagi. "Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Kau punya."

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

Jungkook tersedak, untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Matanya membelalak sempurna, bibirnya setengah terbuka. Ia terkejut, Ia senang, namun Ia marah, sedih. " _Sunbae_ , hentikan semua ini."

"Apa?" Taehyung mengernyit sambil menatapnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Kim Taehyung _sunbaenim_. Kau—" Jungkook menelan _saliva_ nya secara kasar. "—normal"

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?" Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku normal?"

Tanpa alasan, Jungkook merasa jika Ia marah. Ia emosi. " _Sunbae_ , kubilang hentikan! Jangan bercanda! Kenapa kau begini, hah? Apa kau sedang melakukan taruhan? Dimana temanmu, hah? Pasti mereka sedang melihat kita dari tempat tersembunyi, iya kan?! Hentikan semua ini! Kau pikir aku murahan, hah?! Aku bukan pelacur yang—"

"Kalau benar ini taruhan, pasti aku yang pertama kali mengajakmu ke sini. Kalau benar ini taruhan, pasti aku tidak berlagak sedingin ini. Kalau benar ini taruhan, pasti—" Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "—jantungku tidak akan berdetak secepat ini." Taehyung mendengus. Lalu Ia mengumpat pelan, "Sial."

Jungkook menunduk. Air matanya menetes tanpa aba-aba, dan Ia bersyukur karena bibirnya masih dapat menahan suara isakan yang mendesak keluar. Jungkook tidak percaya dengan semua kalimat yang dikatakan Taehyung. Jungkook tidak akan, tidak ingin percaya pada semua kata-kata manis yang Taehyung ucapkan. Ia tidak ingin terjun ke dalam jurang yang sama, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jungkook- _ah_? Hey." Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan ke sebelah Jungkook lalu berjongkok di sana. "Jangan menangis." Taehyung menangkup sebelah pipinya, lalu mengusap air matanya secara perlahan.

"Permainan macam apa ini?" Lirih Jungkook pelan, sangat pelan.

Taehyung terdiam. Jemarinya yang bergerak mengusap air mata Jungkook seolah membeku; ikut terdiam. Matanya menatap manik Jungkook yang tak menatapnya.

"Bersikap romantis, seolah kau sangat mencintaiku, tapi akhirnya kau mencampakkanku. Kau pikir aku boneka macam apa, Kim Taehyung?" Suaranya terdengar serak, sangat.

Taehyung masih terdiam, masih menatap Jungkook. Bahkan Ia dapat melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang tertumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku bilang hentikan semua ini, Kim Taehyung. Aku cukup senang karena bisa bersahabat denganmu saat itu. Aku sudah senang karena dapat melihatmu secara dekat. Aku kelewat senang karena kau selalu bersikap manis padaku, sebelum kau memiliki kekasih. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sungguh, jika kau tidak datang di kehidupanku seperti sekarang, mungkin aku sudah berada di dalam gundukan tanah karena memiliki obsesi berlebihan terhadapmu. Berlebihan, ya?" Jungkook tertawa pelan. Ia menepis tangan Taehyung yang masih bertengger di pipinya, lalu tersenyum pada si pemilik tangan. Seyuman yang membuat Taehyung merasa direndahkan.

"Jika saja aku tidak mengatakannya pada saat itu, jika saja aku bisa menahan semuanya, jika saja—" Jungkook menghela nafas kasar. "Jika saja kau tidak bertanya apa alasannya pada saat itu. Seharusnya kau tidak bertanya, Taehyung- _ssi_. Seharusnya kau tidak bertanya."

"Jungkook- _ah_ …"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kumohon…"

"Aku tidak melihatmu, aku sudah lupa akan dirimu."

"Jungkook- _ah_ , maafkan aku…"

"Bodoh! Kubilang hentikan semua ini! Kubilang hentikan semua sandiwara yang sudah kau persiapkan sejak dulu!Aku tau semuanya, Kim Taehyung! Tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi, tidak perlu berpura-pura di hadapanku lagi karena aku sudah tau semuanya!" Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook berteriak tanpa kendali. Setelahnya Ia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang terpaku menatap punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk dengan erat. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan isakan kecil yang mengalun dari bibir pucatnya. Air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi sejak tadi kian menderas. Telinganya seolah tuli; Ia mengabaikan teriakan khawatir Hoseok yang beradu dengan suara ketukan pintu dari luar sana. Bibirnya seolah bisu, hanya bisa mengalunkan isakan dan tidak menjawab deretan pertanyaan Hoseok.

Jungkook tau, seharusnya Ia tidak begini. Seharusnya Ia bersikap baik pada Hoseok yang sudah berbaik hati ingin merawatnya disini. Tapi Ia tidak pernah membalas kebaikan Hoseok. Dua puluh menit yang lalu, Ia datang dengan keadaan berantakan dan langsung berjalan ke kamar. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Hoseok yang sudah jelas sekali mengkhawatirkannya dan lebih memilih untuk membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring yang mengejutkan.

Jungkook sudah tau jika Hoseok akan ikut hancur melihatnya yang sudah hancur seperti ini. Tapi Ia tidak ingin peduli, Ia tidak ingin peduli dengan perasaan orang di sekitarnya saat Ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang paling hancur diantara semua orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Katakan saja Jungkook itu egois, atau semacamnya. Ia tidak akan peduli dengan semua itu.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku tidak tau ada apa denganmu. Tapi kumohon, jangan seperti ini."

Itu Hoseok, tentu saja. Hanya dari suaranya, Jungkook sangat tau jika Hoseok teramat khawatir padanya. Namun, Jungkook masih terdiam.

Tubuhnya terasa remuk, dadanya terasa sesak; ini semua karena Ia terlalu lama meringkuk di sudut ruangan, paru-parunya butuh oksigen lebih. Tapi Jungkook masih enggan beranjak dari posisinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, memikirkan semua kata demi kata yang meluncur dari bibir Taehyung beberapa jam yang lalu. Jungkook mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, bahkan Ia merasa jika dirinya mendengar suara Taehyung yang mengatakan tiap kata dan kalimat yang bersarang di pikirannya.

 **.**

" _Kami sudah berakhir."_

" _Dan itu semua karena ulahmu."_

 **.**

" _Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."_

 **.**

" _Aku pikir itu kekasihmu."_

" _Aku tidak punya kekasih."_

" _Kau punya."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Aku."_

 **.**

" _Kalau benar ini taruhan, pasti aku yang pertama kali mengajakmu ke sini. Kalau benar ini taruhan, pasti aku tidak berlagak sedingin ini. Kalau benar ini taruhan, pasti—"_

"— _jantungku tidak akan berdetak secepat ini."_

 **.**

" _Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku…"_

 **.**

Dan Jungkook merasa jika Ia akan gila. Karena suara Taehyung terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya, seolah pemuda berparas menawan itu tengah berbisik di telinganya—sial. Itu membuat Jungkook takut, tapi sialnya lagi, Ia menyukai sensasinya.

Demi Tuhan, tolong singkirkan imajinasi Jungkook tentang Taehyung yang berbisik tepat di depan telinga Jungkook dan nafas sialannya yang menerpa permukaan kulit Jungkook, sial. Jungkook bertanya dalam hati, kenapa Ia bisa memikirkan imajinasi mengerikan ini disaat dirinya sedang hancur?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Taehyung memandang heran sesosok pemuda di hadapannya yang baru saja membentaknya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pemuda itu baru saja datang, berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatapnya garang, lalu membentaknya seperti tadi. Taehyung tidak mengerti, sungguh.

"Heh, kau tuli? Jawab pertanyaanku!"

 _Bugh_

Taehyung terkejut bukan main tatkala pemuda itu mendaratkan sebuah tinjuan di rahang bawahnya. Itu menyakitkan, sungguh. Taehyung tidak mengenal pemuda di hadapannya ini, demi Tuhan. Apa urusannya? Apa maksudnya datang tiba-tiba dan dengan tidak sopannya membentak Taehyung, lalu tanpa aba-aba meninju rahangnya? Yang benar saja.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Taehyung sembari mengusap rahangnya yang mulai membiru.

"Kau apakan Jungkook _ku_ , hah?!"

"Jungkook _mu_?" Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Ia merasa jika hatinya terbakar tatkala pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu menyebut Jungkook dengan tambahan ' _ku_ '. "Dia milikku, brengsek." Desis Taehyung. Mata hitamnya menatap sini pemuda yang sama sinisnya di hadapannya.

"Milikmu, huh?" Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Mati saja kau, Kim Taehyung."

 _Bugh_

Satu tinjuan untuk pipi Taehyung.

 _Bugh Bugh_

Taehyung membalas dengan emosi membara; akhirnya Ia tersulut emosi juga.

 _Bugh_

Satu tinjuan lagi untuk rahang Taehyung. Taehyung bersiap untuk membalas, dan—

 _Bugh_

Taehyung terlambat. Satu tinjuan telak sudah mendarat mulus di perutnya dan berhasil membuatnya memuntahkan darah, hanya sedikit.

Belum lagi Taehyung ingin membalas, pemuda itu sudah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menjauh; meninggalkan Taehyung di taman belakang sekolah yang kebetulan sekali sangat sepi. Tentu saja sepi. Jika ramai, mana mungkin pemuda itu berani melakukan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai—"

"Astaga, Taehyung!"

"aw! Jangan sentuh, bodoh! Ini sakit."

Mata Jimin membelalak sempurna melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang kelewat mengenaskan ini. Wajahnya yang memar, ditambah lagi dengan noda darah mengering di sudut bibirnya. Dalam hati Jimin berniat mengomeli Taehyung, jika dugaannya benar, kalau Taehyung seperti ini karena Ia berkelahi, mencari masalah atau semacamnya.

"Kau berkelahi?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Kali ini Ia sudah mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jimin. Beruntung saja keadaan kelas kali ini sangat sepi sehingga Taehyung tidak perlu repot menjawab deretan pertanyaan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Lalu wajahmu kenapa?"

"Ada yang memukulku, tentu saja." Taehyung terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Jimin yang menunjukkan jika Ia tak puas dengan jawaban Taehyung. "Tadi aku ke taman belakang, lalu ada orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghajarku tanpa alasan. Bahkan dia tau namaku." Taehyung bergelidik ngeri.

"He, apa? Itu gila!" Pekik Jimin histeris.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Pukulan orang itu— aw! Hey, ini sakit!" Taehyung meringis kesal saat Jimin kembali menekan memar di rahangnya dengan jari telunjuk. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya sejak Ia memasuki kelas ini, demi apa.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, pasti tidak terasa sakit." Jawab Jimin dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Dasar bodoh." Umpat Taehyung kesal.

"Memang kenapa dia memukulmu? Kau salah apa?"

"Aku tidak tau. Sesudah memukulku yang pertama kali, dia bertanya, 'Kau apakan Jungkook ku' dengan aksen berlebihan. Aku marah, tentu saja."

"Marah karena, 'Jungkook ku'?" Tebak Jimin memotong perkataan Taehyung.

"Apa yang—"

"Oke, lanjutkan saja."

Taehyung menghela nafas sejenak. "Lalu aku mengatakan kalau—"

"Jungkook itu milikmu?" Potong Jimin, lagi.

"Hey, dari mana kau tau!? Kau ada di sana, heh?!" Teriak Taehyung emosi. Jika saja dugaannya benar, Ia tak segan-segan memukul Jimin di sini.

"Hey, santai saja _bung_. Aku hanya menebak. Apa tebakanku benar?" Jimin terkekeh pelan.

"Ah—" Taehyung menghela nafas pelan. Dugaannya salah. Ah ya ampun, Jimin itu sahabatnya. Mana mungkin Jimin berkhianat. "Ya, kau benar. Lalu kami berkelahi dan, yah.."

"Apa?! Kau memukulnya juga?! Ya Tuhan, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak berkelahi lagi, Kim Taehyung!" Pekik Jimin frustasi sembari memberikan hadiah untuk kening Taehyung berupa jitakan-jitakan kasar.

"Ya, hentikan, ya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Jungkook sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Di kantin, ramai. Tapi Ia sendiri. Belakangan ini Jungkook lebih suka menyendiri. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin berteman dengannya? Mustahil saja membayangkan ada yang mau berteman dengan orang sepertinya.

Yang terkenal dengan sebutan, anak sok pendiam, tak acuh dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, sombong, angkuh, culun, anak manja.

Sialan. Orang zaman sekarang senang sekali menduga yang tidak-tidak. Nyatanya Jungkook tidak begitu. Apalagi dugaan terakhir. Anak manja, katanya? Sejak kapan Jungkook menjadi manja? Siapa yang bisa memanjakannya? Orang tuanya sibuk, dia tidak punya saudara kandung, Hoseok tidak mungkin memanjakannya. Tidak masuk akal sekali.

"Kook _ie_? Kau melamun lagi?"

Jungkook sedikit terperanjat tatkala tiba-tiba saja di hadapannya kini seorang Jung Hoseok tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Hoseok dekat sekali, dan wajah Hoseok terlihat menyeramkan saat dilihat sedekat ini—ups.

"Sejak kapan _hyung_ disini?" Tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi kelewat polosnya.

"Sejak kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku." Hoseok terkekeh. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hyung—" Jungkook memutar matanya malas. "Kita selalu bertemu hampir setiap pagi. Kau masih menanyakan kabarku? Astaga." Jungkook menggeleng pelan, tak kuasa melihat tingkah _hyung_ nya yang satu ini.

"Hehe." Hoseok menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya lalu tanpa permisi menyeruput minuman dingin milik Jungkook.

Jungkook ingin protes, tapi diurungkannya. Hoseok sudah banyak membantunya. Untuk apa protes hanya karena minumannya diminta?

"Jungkook- _ah_ , jangan melamun." Tegur Hoseok.

"Ah—" Jungkook mengerjap pelan, lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf, _hyung_. Ah ya, kenapa _hyung_ ada di sini? Tumben sekali, biasanya saat istirahat seperti ini, _hyung_ pergi ke ruang latihan bersama Jimin."

"Dia _sunbae_ mu, Jungkook. Sopanlah sedikit." Hoseok menghela nafas tatkala Jungkook hanya menunjukkan cengirannya atas respon dari tegurannya barusan.

"Oke oke, maaf. Jimin _sunbae_ , Jimin _hyung_ , apalah."

"Anak pintar. Aku ke kelas. Sampai jumpa di apartemen, kelinci manis." Ucap Hoseok sebelum meninggalkan Jungkook yang melongo di tempat.

"Yak! _Hyung_! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, aish!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung meringis pelan tatkala Jimin dengan sengaja menekan luka lebam di rahangnya dengan kain basah. Tangannya melayangkan satu pukulan ringan di kening Jimin, bibirnya menggumamkan umpatan halus yang ditujukan pada sahabat tercinta. Jimin hanya menunjukkan cengiran tak bersalahnya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya; mengobati luka lebam Taehyung.

"Parah sekali." Gumam Jimin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Lukamu, bodoh. Ini akan membekas cukup lama, kalau tidak salah." Ucap Jimin setelah membersihkan peralatan untuk mengobati luka Taehyung.

"Biar saja. Yang penting aku masih tampan. Iya, kan?" Taehyung terkekeh pelan saat Jimin memelototinya dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Aku lebih tampan darimu." Ungkap Jimin dengan ekspresi berlebihannya. Ia membereskan kotak P3K di Ruang Kesehatan Sekolah yang terlihat cukup berantakan.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja."

"Tae- _ah_."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kau dengan Jungkook?"

Taehyung terdiam sebentar. Lalu Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Entahlah."

"Kau mencintainya kan?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Kau harus bisa mempertahankannya, kau—"

"Aku pikir ini sudah berakhir, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin mengernyit tak mengerti. Ditatapnya Taehyung yang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi frustasi yang begitu kentara. "Ada apa?"

"Dia membenciku." Lirih Taehyung, lalu Ia terkekeh. "Dia sangat membenciku, Jimin- _ah_."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena dia membenciku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aw, aw! Jimin! Berhentii, ya! Jimin!" Jungkook memekik tak karuan saat Jimin tanpa rasa kasihan menarik daun telinganya dan menyeretnya ke ruang latihan. Sial sekali. Makanannya belum habis, Ia masih lapar. Tapi manusia dengan tubuh kekurangan kalsium ini malah menyeretnya ke tempat lain.

"Apa sih?!" Bentak Jungkook tanpa sadar saat Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Jungkook. Telinga Jungkook memerah, _wow_.

"Jujur padaku, kelinci licik!"

"Ha?" Jungkook menganga tatkala _sunbae_ nya yang satu ini tiba-tiba berkata begitu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jujur katanya? Jujur apa? Tunggu, ' _kelinci licik_ '? Sejak kapan Jimin memanggilnya begitu?

"Kau yang melakukan semuanya, kan?!"

Jungkook masih menganga, tak paham apa yang dilakukan _sunbae_ nya ini.

"Kau yang membuat Taehyung datang ke kelas dengan keadaan babak belur, kan?! Kau yang membayar orang untuk menghajar Taehyung, kan?! Dasar licik! Seharusnya aku—"

"Tunggu." Jungkook menyela sebentar. Nada bicaranya tenang meskipun manusia di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat emosi. "Taehyung _sunbaenim_? Babak belur? Kenapa kau menuduhku?" Sekuat tenaga, Jungkook mencoba tidak terlihat panik.

 _Hell_ , siapa yang tidak panik saat seseorang mengatakan jika orang yang kau cintai sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik; babak belur?

Tunggu—

─orang yang kau cintai?

"J-Jadi…" Mata sipit Jimin mengedip lucu, gugup. Bahkan Jungkook tidak tau kenapa _sunbae_ menyebalkannya ini bisa menjadi semanis sekarang. "Bukan kau?"

Jungkook menggeleng ringan. "Taehyung _sunbae_ … Ugh—" Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya ragu. "Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanyanya lirih.

Jimin terdiam sebentar, lalu Ia mengangguk ragu. "Sepertinya begitu. Maaf sudah menuduhmu. Aku permisi." Jimin tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menjauhi Jungkook yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

 _Apa Taehyung sunbae baik-baik saja?_

 _Apa dia kesakitan?_

 _Siapa yang melakukan hal itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung _sunbaenim_!"

Taehyung menoleh saat didengarnya suara yang begitu dirindukannya tengah memanggil namanya. Awalnya Ia berpikir bahwa dirinya sedang berimajinasi saja. Pasalnya Ia sangat merindukan sang empu suara ini. Tapi sayangnya si empu—menurut Taehyung sendiri—sudah membencinya—. Tetapi saat obsidian kembarnya melihat sesosok pemuda tampan dengan jas _khas_ anak kelas satu di sini berlari kecil ke arahnya, Taehyung tertegun.

Antara percaya tidak percaya.

" _Sunbae_ , kata Park Jimin kau babak belur? Siapa yang memukulmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung masih tertegun. Ia sungguh tidak percaya. Orang yang beberapa hari lalu membentaknya habis-habisan di depan umum kini menanyakan hal yang membuat Taehyung yakin jika orang di hadapannya ini tengah mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ah—" Ia tertunduk sedikit, lalu mengusap tengkuknya sebentar. "Maaf, kalau menurut _sunbae_ aku tidak sopan. Aku hanya—"

"Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung menyela dengan suara yang sengaja direndahkan.

Kali ini giliran Jungkook yang terdiam. Mata bulatnya menatap mata Taehyung yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Kau membenciku, kan?"

Jungkook masih terdiam. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas jas sekolahnya dengan erat. Ia ingin menangis saat Taehyung bertanya begitu. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Jungkook membenci orang yang sangat dicintainya sampai sekarang.

"Jung—"

"Kook _ie_?"

Keduanya menoleh tatkala sebuah suara mengganggu momen keduanya. Taehyung menggerutu dalam hati, bersiap melafalkan serapah bagi siapa saja yang merusak momen dramatis ini. Namun saat netra Taehyung menangkap seseorang yang kini tengah merangkul Jungkook dan berbincang pelan, matanya melebar sempurna.

Itu orang yang sama, dengan yang memukulnya saat itu.

"Kau!"

Jungkook menoleh, begitu pula halnya dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau yang saat itu, kan?!"

"Apa-apaan?" Pemuda bernama Jung Hoseok itu terkekeh pelan, terkesan meremehkan. "Hey, aku ini _sunbae_ mu. Sopanlah sedikit. Ayo, Kook _ie_. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang tidak waras itu." Ucapnya seraya merangkul bahu Jungkook, membawanya menjauh dari Taehyung yang sibuk menahan amarahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?! J-Jung Hoseok?"

"Ya. Sebelum dia pergi aku sempat membaca _name tag_ nya."

"Kau… yakin?"

Taehyung mengernyit tak mengerti saat melihat respon Jimin. Lima belas menit yang lalu Ia bercerita tentang seseorang yang membawa Jungkook menjauh dari hadapannya. Ia juga berkata jika orang itu sangat mirip dengan yang memukulnya dua hari yang lalu. Bukannya marah atau mengomel, Jimin terkejut dan terlihat tidak yakin dengan pernyataan Taehyung.

"Kau kenal dia, Jimin- _ah_?" Tanya Taehyung, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin sebelumnya.

"Uh, oh—" Jimin menggigiti bibir bawahnya, ragu ingin menjawab atau tidak. Akhirnya Ia mengangguk. Tidak mungkin juga Ia berbohong pada sahabat setianya ini.

"Kau mengenalnya sangat dekat?"

"Dia _senior_ di kelas _dance_ , Taehyung- _ah_.. Dan.." Jimin terdiam sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang apakah Ia akan memberitahu soal ini atau tidak.

"Dan?"

"Dia orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam kehidupan Jungkook. Jung Hoseok.. Dia kakak sepupu Jungkook, Taehyung- _ah_. Sepertinya dia tau semuanya, semua tentangmu, semua yang berkaitan dengan Jungkook dan dirimu."

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Jungkook—"

"Aku ragu, Taehyung- _ah_." Jimin menghela nafas gusar. Hati-hati mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya, tak ingin melukai perasaan sahabat sehidup sematinya. "Aku ragu dia akan mengizinkanmu bersama Jungkook jika kejadiannya sudah begini,"

"Sudah kuduga." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Matanya menatap langit mendung di atas sana. Bibirnya membentuk segaris senyuman yang entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan. "Jim, kau tau? Aku pikir Jungkook membenciku, seperti halnya Hoseok _sunbae_ yang begitu membenciku."

"Tidak." Jimin menolak tegas. Sorot matanya pun terlihat tegas saat bersitatap dengan Taehyung. "Dia mencintaimu." Jimin menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Dia sangat mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jimin hyung!"_

 _Jimin menoleh saat didengarnya sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Ia mengernyit saat melihat sesosok_ _makhluk manis_ _pemuda yang terkenal arogan saat berhadapan dengannya kini tengah menunjukkan ekspresi memohon_ _yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Jimin_ _._

" _Jimin hyung!"_

 _Pemuda bernama lengkap Jeon Jeong Guk itu mengguncang tubuhnya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan sialannya tentang Min Yoon Gi—salah satu sunbae yang menjadi target barunya—yang menunjukkan ekspresi sama seperti yang Jungkook tunjukkan tadi. Well, selain mesum, Jimin juga terkenal playboy, kalau kalian ingin tau saja._

" _Jimin hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung sunbae?!"_

 _Jimin masih terdiam. Otaknya masih tak sanggup mencerna keadaan yang terjadi di sini. Baru saja Ia meninggalkan anak ini di ruang latihan, tapi Ia tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah panik dan memanggilnya hyung? Wow, keajaiban dunia._

" _Jimin hyung!"_

" _Eh, apa?" Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya saat Jungkook berteriak tepat di depan telinganya._

" _Taehyung sunbae kenapa?!"_

" _Tae? Um, dia.. Babak belur?" Jimin menjawab dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Rupanya otak malangnya ini belum bisa mencerna kejadian disini dengan baik._

" _Iya aku tau, ya ampun!" Jungkook memekik frustasi, lelah menghadapi sunbaenya yang kelewat idiot ini. "Maksudku, kenapa Taehyung sunbae babak belur..?"_

" _Ah, itu." Jimin mengangguk mengerti. "Katanya, ada yang memukulnya saat Ia menyendiri di taman belakang."_

" _Hah?!" Mata Jungkook melebar, bibirnya setengah terbuka. Ekspresi terkejut yang membuat Jimin ingin tertawa sekarang juga. "Dimana dia sekarang, hyung?!"_

" _Sepertinya dia akan pulang sebentar lagi. Di gerbang, mungkin? Kenapa? Kau mau—"_

" _Terima kasih hyung, aku pergi!"_

 _Belum lagi Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jungkook sudah melesat secepat angin menuju gerbang sekolah. Awalnya Jimin kebingungan dengan sikap anak itu yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Namun selang beberapa menit kemudian, Ia tersenyum. Dalam hati berharap jika sahabat seperjuangannya akan mendapatkan cintanya kembali._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoseok _hyung_?"

"Hm."

"Kau mengenal Taehyung _sunbae_?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengenalnya melalui ceritamu."

"Kalau begitu, apa Taehyung _sunbae_ mengenalmu?"

"Bukan urusanku, manis."

" _Hyung_ , umurku sudah diatas lima belas tahun. Berhenti mengatakan jika aku ini manis atau aku serius akan menendang bokongmu setelah ini."

Hoseok terkekeh sebentar. "Itu kenyataannya, sayang. Kau memang manis."

Jungkook memelototkan matanya. "Sayang?" Ia berkata dengan aksen jijik. Namun sedetik kemudian Ia tertawa renyah. " _Hyung_ , itu menjijikkan."

"Bercanda." Hoseok menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Jungkook terdiam. Lalu Ia memandang Hoseok, ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tersangkut di pangkal lidahnya.

"Katakan saja, ada apa?" Ucap Hoseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _laptop_ yang digunakannya untuk mengerjakan tugas _mudah_ dari para guru tidak berkeperikesiswaan. Ia sudah hafal betul gerak gerik Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya aku… Aku—" Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya, ragu.

Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu menoleh pada sang adik. Menatap matanya dalam-dalam, serius. "Ada apa?"

"Hyung…" Suaranya terdengar seperti rengekan halus. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, meskipun begitu terlihat sangat manis. "Aku bingung, _hyung_ …"

"Ada apa, hm?" Ujar Hoseok setelah terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jungkook.

"Dari tadi kau bertanya 'ada apa'. Tidak ada pertanyaan lain?" Gerutu Jungkook seraya menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Maaf. Oke. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Taehyung _sunbae_ …"

Nama yang diucapkan Jungkook kurang dari satu detik yang lalu membuat Hoseok kembali menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ , dia.. ugh- Dia bilang, dia mencintaiku, _hyung_.."

Hoseok terdiam, menunggu cerita selanjutnya dari sang adik.

"Saat malam itu, aku menangis, bukan karena Taehyung _sunbae_ menyakitiku. Aku hanya… Aku bingung, _hyung_. Apa.. Apa benar dia mencintaiku?"

Hoseok masih terdiam. Matanya terfokus ke arah layar _laptop_ kesayangannya. Ia tidak mengabaikan Jungkook. Telinganya masih dapat mendengar jelas segala curahat hati Jungkook. Ia hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas sembari mendengarkan curahan hati Jungkook.

" _Hyung_?" Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya ragu sebelum melanjutkan, "Sepertinya aku masih mencintai Taehyung _sunbae_ , _hyung_."

Hoseok menghentikan aktifitasnya lagi. Ia menoleh, menatap _sedikit_ tidak suka ke arah Jungkook. "Kau masih mencintai orang yang sudah menyakitimu, Kook?" Ucapnya dengan penekanan hampir di setiap katanya.

"Sekarang dia berberbeda, _hyung_.. Dia—" Jungkook menunduk saat Hoseok menatapnya tajam. Ia tidak suka ditatap begitu. "—berubah." Bisik Jungkook lirih.

"Mungkin saja dia melakukan hal itu karena suruhan temannya. Jimin, ya. Jimin itu teman si Taehyung, kan?"

" _Hyung_ , tidak.. Aku melihat ketulusan di matanya _hyung_ , percayalah." Jungkook menatap Hoseok penuh harap.

Hoseok menghela nafas kasar. "Aku tidak suka dengan anak itu." Gumam Hoseok sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan 'mari-mengerjakan-tugas'nya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia membuatmu sedih, menangis."

"Itu dulu, sekarang—"

"Sama saja, Kook sayang."

" _Hyung_.."

"Kook, dengar." Hoseok kembali menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya menatap datar Jungkook yang menunjukkan ekspresi memohonnya. "Aku tidak suka—"

" _Hyung_ , aku mau bertanya saja, daripada _hyung_ membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting." Ucap Jungkook setengah mencibir.

"Silahkan." Gumam Hoseok seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Dalam hati Ia berdoa agar kegiatannya tidak terganggu lagi.

"Tadi saat _hyung_ menarikku pergi, Taehyung _sunbae_ terlihat mengenal _hyung_.. Dia seperti—" Jungkook berpikir sejenak. "Marah?"

Hoseok diam. Masih menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan perkataannya.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau membenci seseorang, kau tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarnya. Kau pernah bilang begitu, iya kan?"

Hoseok mengangguk ringan, tanpa ragu.

"Kalau begitu, berarti—" Mata Jungkook sedikit membelalak. " _Hyung_ yang menghajar Taehyung _sunbae_ sampai babak belur?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara setengah panik, seperempat terkejut, seperempat lagi, bingung.

"Kalau iya, bagaimana?"

" _Hyung_!"

"Jangan berteriak." Tegur Hoseok tegas. Ia melirik Jungkook sekilas, lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. "Aku gemas saja dengan anak itu. Emosi juga, sebenarnya. Salah siapa membuat adik manisku menangis seperti kemarin lusa?"

"Kau berlebihan, _hyung_."

"Ini karena aku ingin melindungimu, bodoh."

Jungkook tertawa ringan. Rasanya Ia ingin marah, tapi marah pada Hoseok bukan ide yang baik. Bisa saja Hoseok tidak memberinya makan saat Ia marah, mengenaskan.

"Apa yang lucu? Tumben sekali, tidak marah saat _Taehyungie_ mu disakiti."

"Biar saja." Jungkook tertawa lagi. "Setidaknya dia diberi sedikit pelajaran." Ucap Jungkook seraya menunjukkan cengiran manisnya.

"Tepat." Ucap Hoseok setelah mematikan _laptop_ nya.

"Tapi _hyung_ harus minta maaf juga. Sepertinya lebamnya parah."

"Iya iya, aku tau itu."

"Aku mengantuk. Dadah, _hyung_." Ujar Jungkook sebelum beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Hoseok di ruang tamu sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi saat Jungkook tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya dengan cengiran khas anak kecil miliknya. Matanya menatap bingung Jungkook yang masih bergeming di hadapannya; menunjukkan cengiran lucunya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Jung?" Akhirnya Taehyung memulai percakapan.

"Hai _sunbaenim_. Aku Jeon Jeong Guk. Aku perhatikan belakangan ini, _sunbaenim_ terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Apa _sunbaenim_ memikirkanku?"

Taehyung terperangah sebentar. Bibirnya terbuka setengah, matanya menatap Jungkook dari ujung rambut sampai dagunya. "Hei, hei. Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aah, ternyata benaar.. _Sunbaenim_ memikirkanku, senangnyaa.." Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Jungkook menarik kursi terdekat lalu duduk di sana, di sebelah Taehyung. Tangannya diletakkan di atas meja, lalu Ia menatap Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"Jungkook, astaga. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

" _Sunbae_ , aku membuatmu sedih kah?" Tanya Jungkook, masih dengan ekspresi dan tatapan polosnya.

"Apanya?"

"Maafkan aku, _sunbae_."

"Hei, Jungkook- _ah_? Ada apa? Hei, jangan sedih, jangan menangis—ya ampun." Taehyung mendesah kasar. Ia bingung, sangat. Bagaimana bisa anak ini datang tiba-tiba, mengejutkannya dengan sikap aneh—tapi manis—nya lalu menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah yang begitu kentara seperti ini?

"K-Kata Jimin _hyung_ —" Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk melanjutkan. Dadanya sesak, bahkan air mata sudah menggenang entah sejak kapan dipelupuknya. " _S-Sunbae mencintaiku_?" Lirih Jungkook dengan takut-takut. Ia menunduk, enggan menatap Taehyung. Dan saat itu juga, air matanya menetes tanpa aba-aba.

Taehyung tertegun. Lagi, bibirnya terbuka setengah. Namun kali ini matanya hanya menatap lurus pada sosok yang tertunduk di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung tersenyum. Dengan suara penuh kelembutan, Ia memanggil Jungkook, "Hei, _Kookie_.. Tatap mataku."

Takut-takut, Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya mata Taehyung ragu. Ia ingin menghindar, Ia takut.

"Anak itu berkata begitu padamu? Ck, kurang ajar."

Hati Jungkook berdenyut nyeri. Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh benda tajam, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seharusnya Ia tidak begini. Seharusnya Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan _sunbae_ pendeknya yang satu itu. Seharusnya—

"Seharusnya kau tau itu semua dari aku, bukan dari Jimin. Tidak seru, jadi tidak romantis begini." Bibir Taehyung mengerucut lucu, terlihat kesal.

"A-Apa?" Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apanya yang apa?" Taehyung terkekeh sebentar. "Bukankah saat itu aku sudah mengatakannya, ya?"

Belum sempat Jungkook mencerna apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, suara _baritone_ itu kembali menyahut.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Kookie sayang_. Jangan berpikir aku berbohong lagi. Bentakanmu saat itu masih membekas di sini." Ucap Taehyung diakhiri dengan akting menepuk dadanya dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

" _Sunbae_ —"

" _Hyung_ , Kookie. Panggil aku _hyung_."

" _Hyung_ , jadi.."

"Jadi pacarku, Kookie sayang?" Lanjut Taehyung asal dengan cengiran anehnya.

"Ung." Jungkook menunduk. Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya. Tanpa ragu dan sedikit malu-malu, Ia mengangguk.

"Manis sekalii.." Taehyung terkekeh.

"Ah, ung, _hyung_." Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Taehyung dengan pandangan matanya. "Sudah baikan?"

Mengerti dengan yang ditanyakan kekasih barunya, Taehyung mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu. Ada apa?"

"Maafkan Hoseok _hyung_ , ya."

"Hoseok, _hyung_?" Samar, ekspresi di wajah Taehyung berubah marah, emosi. Namun saat melihat wajah Jungkook, emosinya melunak.

"Ya.. _Hyung_ pasti mengenalnya kan? Dia yang, uh—" Jungkook melirik Taehyung. "Membuatmu babak belur seperti ini."

"Dia sangat membenciku, ya?" Taehyung terkekeh samar. Jungkook membuatnya ingat dengan _si kakak sepupu_ itu. "Dia kakak sepupumu, jadi.. Kalau dia tidak suka denganku, kau boleh pergi."

"Tidak, tidak!" Jungkook menggeleng cepat dengan mata yang melebar, panik. "Hoseok _hyung_ tidak bermaksud begitu.. Dia, dia hanya salah paham. Ugh, _hyung_.."

"Dia sangat membenciku, ya?" Ulang Taehyung.

"Dulu, iya.." Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya, lagi. Ia gugup, ya ampun. "Sekarang, tidak."

Taehyung terdiam.

"Dia bilang hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada _hyung_ karena, ugh.." Jungkook menunduk malu saat rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya. "Karena aku menangisimu lagi, _hyung_. Ya ampun, memalukann.." Jungkook melirih di akhir kalimat. Wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat, ya ampun.

"Menangisiku? Maaf.. Aku tidak—"

"Aku menangis karena aku merindukanmu, _hyung_."

"Jungkook- _ah_.."

"Aku menangis karena aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Kookie.."

"Aku menangis karena—" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam, dengan mata yang kembali meneteskan air yang sudah membasahi pipinya yang memerah. "—aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia merengkuh tubuh Jungkook, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat sambil membisikkan tiap kata-kata cinta yang sudah lama terpendam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jeong Guk."

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Jangan pergi lagi, maafkan aku."

"Aku menyesal, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Saat Jungkook merengek dipelukannya, Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Ia mengecup sayang kening Jungkook, lalu kembali membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang sama.

Dan momen indah itu harus berhenti saat Jimin, ditambah Hoseok, datang dan langsung berteriak histeris melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang _seperti ini_ saat kondisi kelas sedang sepi.

"AAAAA! MANIS SEKALI, YA AMPUN!"

"KIM TAEHYUNG, KAU APAKAN LAGI ADIKKU?! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM, INI SEKOLAH, DEMI APA, ASTAGA!"

Dan keduanya—Taehyung dan Jungkook—hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk menghadapi kedua manusia di hadapan mereka ini. Lalu mereka tertawa geli melihat ekspresi masing-masing. Jungkook memekik sambil tertawa saat Hoseok pura-pura menjewer telinga kanannya. Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan saat Jimin mencubiti pipinya tanpa ampun.

Yang pasti, mereka bahagia untuk saat ini, besok dan seterusnya. Sangat bahagia. Karena Jungkook tau, Taehyung tidak akan menyakitinya lagi. Dan karena Taehyung tau, Jungkook adalah hal terindah yang dimilikinya mulai saat ini; sehingga Ia tidak boleh merusaknya barang sekalipun.

 _ **fin**_

Hai semua yang sudah berbaik hati menunggu fanfic ini!^^  
Sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget, baru bisa update sekarang.. Setiap mau ngelanjutin ini pasti nge _block_ mulu T,,T Maafkan diriku hng T..T  
Dan, aku mau bilang makasih buat semua yang udah nungguin fanfic ini sampai lumutan/? xD Demi apapun, aku sayang sama kalian! Terlebih buat yang kasih _review_ yang demi apa bikin aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri pas bacanya :v

Seperti biasa, ini balasan _review_ yang lain/?buat kalian…

 **Vkooke** _Haai, udah aku lanjut nih ya xO Makasih buat semangatnya xD_

 **Akmy** _Sumpah deh, dari awal chapter sampai sekarang aku jadi semangat sendiri setelah liat review kamu xD Makasih udah mau nunggu/?:' Maaf kalau chap ini gak sesuai keinginan dan sama sekali gak fast update, huhuhu T..T_

 **Vkookie** _Aaah, makasih udah mau menunggu fanfic ini^^ Semoga chapter ini memuaskan(?)_

 **Guest** _Adduuh, sorry banget nih.. Awalnya mau bikin slight HopeMin, tapi aku bingung meletakkan momen couple absurd/? Itu dimana T.T Sekali lagi maaf yaa, maaf juga karena bikin lama nunggu.._

Naah.. Selesai xD  
Oh ya, mohon maaf buat yang _review_ nya gak kebalass.. u.u

AND **SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALL READERS** YANG BERBAIK HATI MEREVIEW DI FANFIC INI XD /brb matiin caps lock/

 **Afyb | Kookiestaetae | ulyalenivk3001 | machillaloannindisch1 | Jvz1230 | ayuya24 | Maulina97 | babykook | YulJeon | Phigukie | Pungqi | anyavsyh | CypherJeon | Han Eun Kyo | Bunny | Guest | vkook | gitta | akmy | Kim Vanny | WONWOOCAPER | Riska971 | KPOPfics | nuruladi07 | VampireDPS | Kira | Rosita818 | Reepetra | butlerkook | rizqiqaharini | Guest (2) | vkookie | 9094 | anyavsh | Reechan07 | LuluHD | yukiyukaji | tayhyung | BunnyJungie | nadhoot**

See you~ ^^


End file.
